


Book Nooks

by PersoMena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Tiny Logan, possible g/t au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersoMena/pseuds/PersoMena
Summary: I watched a YouTube video where someone made a book nook that looked like a neverending library, and suddenly I thought "Tiny Logan" and couldn't get it out of my head.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Book Nooks

Roman stared at his notebook, trying to find inspiration for a new craft. Unfortunately, he was suffering from an acute case of creative block. Nothing was sparking.

He glanced around the room, trying to find inspiration somewhere. And then his eyes landed on his bookshelf.

There, among the romance novels, was a tiny person.

They stared at each other for a long minute, both frozen. Then Roman swung back to his notebook and started sketching.

“Okay, okay,” Roman muttered slightly to himself as he sketched, “I’ll need to take some measurements to make sure this’ll fit in the bookshelf…”

~

He was able to get the height and depth measured just fine: nine inches deep by eleven inches tall…or maybe twelve inches, though twelve might be pushing it. However, the width was another story entirely. He wanted his tiny visitor to be able to make proper use out of it, but at the same time it couldn’t be too wide or it would take up way too much space and be frankly too obvious. (Normally that wouldn’t be a problem with his projects, but somehow he doubted that a tiny person would want to advertise their presence.)

Finally, he sighed and shoved his notebook aside, setting his pencil down and blocking the book open with his tape dispenser. “I’ll sleep on it.”

  
~ ~

The next morning, Roman came back to his notebook. He remembered how he’d left it, with a simple sketch of the bookshelf with a simplified tiny person in it next to a rectangle that was clearly not a book, an arrow reaching from that rectangle to the measurements of one wall, a sketch of a bed, a chair and a door, and a single written question: “HOW WIDE?”

The pencil had been put away, and now there were words under his question.

“ _Are you asking my opinion? I do not understand why you need that information from my eyes._”

Roman glanced in the direction of the bookshelf. He doubted that the strange individual would come out, and he didn’t want to say anything in case it wasn’t even awake right now. So instead, he picked up his pencil again and wrote, “ _Because I’d like to make this for you. It’d be a more comfortable place for you to sleep than wherever you already are. I could even put different ‘rooms’ on different levels of the bookshelf so that you can put together all the things you need, like a storage room or something._” He thought about exactly what he’d written, and he added, “ _You don’t have to use it/them if you don’t want to, I just want them within spec for you so that if you do decide you want to, they ‘fit.’_” Once done, he went to get some more coffee.

He deliberately lingered over his coffee, hoping to wait long enough to where the odd person had a chance to read his note and possibly answer it. Then he went back to his workroom.

The tiny person was standing on his notebook, seeming lost in thought over what he’d written. When he entered, however, it didn’t take long for him to become noticed, and they startled back.

“It’s okay, not going to hurt you,” Roman held up his hands. “I tried to give you some time.”

The tiny person stared up at him suspiciously. Then it sighed. “If I were going to use these things you’re planning on making, I’d need it to be at least as wide on the interior as I am tall. And I suppose I can deign to be measured. Just don’t touch me.”

Roman nodded, and cautiously approached his desk. Moving slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves, he opened a drawer and pulled out his ruler. Then he glanced back over at the tiny person, who had stepped off of his notebook and was now standing on the desk itself. “I’m going to stand this on its end behind you, okay?”

The tiny figure nodded and stood straight. Roman set the ruler behind him and resisted the urge to scoot it closer. Thankfully, the little chap sensed his dilemma and stepped backwards, bumping into the ruler.

Roman adjusted his own angle and stared at the line that was at the figure’s head. “Let’s see…you’re…five and…egh, taller than three-quarters but it’s hard to pin it down after that. I’m just going to round this measurement to six inches and call it a day.” He made a note in his book, ‘width 6”+.’ Then he lifted the ruler and stared at it horizontally, considering the six inches. After a moment, he erased the plus sign. “Any larger than six inches and it becomes too obvious.”

The tiny person tilted his head at him. “ _You’re_ concerned about it being obvious?”

_How long has he been watching me?_ “Well, if it’s large enough to draw attention, then anyone I invite over will be wanting to open it up and look inside; even if I manage to put a lock on that door so that you can give yourself some privacy, that’d still cause them to pull it out of the shelf trying. And if you’re actually going to be living in there, I’m sure you’d rather people knock first.” Roman shrugged. “Besides, I don’t want to cause too much disruption to my books. I’ll already have to ensure that not only the nook can fit, but also I have to make sure that you can get at the door and open it. I don’t know yet if the side door will open in or out, and that’ll affect how much space I need to allow on that side.”

The tiny figure set a hand on its chin. “And you’d have to ensure that I’d have a door on the side of the ‘nook’ because the door on the front would be right on the edge of the shelf?”

Roman nodded. “And that one will open outwards; probably not something you’d be able to open.”

It nodded right back at him. “If you could draw a rectangle of this object’s floor so that I can determine if it’s enough room?”

“Okay, ah…” he cast around the room, and finally came up with a piece of paper. “Now, I’m only going to draw a six-by-seven rectangle, because it’s possible that the inside is going to be a bit shorter than the outside; I wanna make sure there’s a hidden cupboard in the back of it for the battery pack.”

“Battery pack?”

Roman marked the final line of the rectangle and looked up. “For the LEDs. You’d need a light source in there.”

The chap didn’t answer that. He just walked into the pencil rectangle and glanced around it. “Let’s see…if I’m supposed to have a bed, a wardrobe and a light source in here…” he looked up at Roman. “Overhead light, or a lamp?”

“Uh…depends on what I find.”

He nodded. “I’ll pretend that it’s the lamp. If I can’t manage with that, then it shall have to be an overhead.” He glared about the rectangle, clearly attempting to visualize his furniture. Then he cautiously walked around inside the rectangle.

Roman immediately saw there might be a bit of an issue. The little guy could cover his allotted width in only four steps. “Are you sure that’s not too claustrophobic?”

“If it’s supposed to be a bedroom as you indicated, then there only truly needs to be enough space for a bed.”

“Oh. …Okay.”

“And on that note…” He wandered around the space, got down on his hands and knees and pretended to crawl onto something on the floor like a mattress or something, and lay on his back to turn and pretend to touch a wall. “…It would be nice if you somehow managed two lights, one overhead and one lamp, with separate switches but connected to the same battery pack.”

Roman bowed. “Your wish is my command! I’d better get started, then!”

~ ~ ~

It took the better part of a week for Roman to finish the nook. And during that time, he’d observed a great deal about his tiny friend.

For one thing, he preferred to have things practical. And for another, he wasn’t a fan of bright colors.

As a result, the interior of that nook was about as boring a piece as Roman had ever made, with pale grey walls and ceiling and a dark blue floor. The furniture that he made to put in there were in black and white, mostly, and the doors were painted dark blue (on both sides for the hidden door, and only on the inside for the obvious door; the reverse side was made to look like the servant’s door of a castle or something). Only the lights were creative: the overhead looked like a representation of the sun, while the lamp looked like a mini torch. The light switch for the overhead was closer to the obvious door, while the lamp’s switch was essentially right next to the bed on the opposite wall from the overhead’s switch.

Roman pulled all the books off of the chosen shelf and stuck the nook into it, carefully putting books back on the side that didn’t have the door. Once he’d finished that, he considered the tiny door that his friend was going to actually be using. “Let’s see…” Both of the doors opened outward, as they both had decided they weren’t going to want to have the doors take up any of the limited space inside. But that made it doubly important that he make sure he not trap his little friend inside…or out. His ultimate solution was to grab a couple of pretty resin crystals that he’d made and super-glue them to the nook, one on either side of the whole thing. Then he carefully put the rest of the books back. The one right next to the crystals leaned over and rested against the nook itself. Gently, he reached in and opened the little side door.

It had clearance, thank goodness.

“It’s done.”

The little fellow materialized on the shelf (that shelf didn’t have a back, and Roman saw the hook the tiny one used to climb when he was shuffling the books) and climbed over the crystal in the back. He considered it, and then looked up at him from inside the shadow of the bookshelf. “My name is Logan.” And then he went in, turned the light on, and closed the door.

“Thanks – oh!” Roman ran to his desk, pulled out a tiny piece of thin cardboard with a thread attached to two corners, and opened the display door. “This is, um, hang it on the handle of the display door if you try to turn the light on and nothing happens.” He set the tiny sign down. He knew it read “BATTERY DEAD” since he was the one to make it. “I swear, I’ll only move the nook if that sign’s up.”

Logan picked up the sign and looked at it. Then he leaned it carefully against the wall next to his door. “Thank you.”


End file.
